


Stepping Back

by BlackHunter666



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Teleporter Malfunctions, Timing Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHunter666/pseuds/BlackHunter666
Summary: Bullets and Teleporters do not mix.





	

Lobbing a flash bang as he vaulted over the debris blocking his path, Jesse landed heavily and snapped his Peacekeeper up, drawing aim on the assholes trying to ruin his day. Dropping two with near perfect headshots, he turned and grabbed Lúcio, hoisting the downed man over his shoulders and beating a path back to their staging point.  
'Thanks man.' Lúcio groaned, clinging to Jesse's back and covering their backs.  
'Anytime partner.' Jesse grinned, skidding sideways around the last corner. 'Gonna need an emitter! Shit, where'd he go?'  
'Torbjörn got into a tight spot against Widowmaker.' Tracer replied, sinking down to rest. 'How did this go so wrong?'  
'I'll be okay once I get the tunes going.' Lúcio groaned, landing beside Tracer and starting to fiddle with his music.  
'The teleporter is ready.' Symmetra offered, emerging from the nearest half destroyed building.

Taking up a covering position for his team mates, Jesse tried not to think about how wrong this mission had gone. From the very start it had been one problem after another and he was absolutely exhausted. They needed an escape and soon. Aim swinging over to track another set of footsteps coming towards them, he swore and jumped down from his perch, hustling over to help Torbjörn bring 76 inside.  
'What happened?' Lúcio asked, trying to rise but falling back with a groan.  
'Reaper got him at close range.' Torbjörn grunted, almost dropping 76 beside the young musician. 'Do you think you could turn on some of those fancy healing songs of yours?'  
'Yeah, okay.' Lúcio nodded reaching for his sound kit, as Torbjörn's turret searched for any danger lurking in the twisting streets around them.

Sinking to one knee and lowering 76 to the floor, Jesse deftly plucked the rifle away and put it out of 76's reach as he snagged one of the biotic emitters still on 76's belt and activated it.  
'Still reckon there's nothin' here?' he asked, snatching another emitter from the set. 'Symmetra, take this out to Lúcio. Kid got a bad case of lead in the gut.'  
'Of course.' she nodded, catching the emitter and hurrying out to tend to Lúcio. 'I will set more turrets to help defend this location too.'  
'Maybe I was wrong.' 76 allowed, struggling to sit up. 'We can't give up yet.'  
'No one said anythin' 'bout quittin'. We're gonna fight on.' Jesse growled, pushing 76 back down and drawing Peacekeeper again. 'If ya wanna help, see if ya can reach Winston. Here, use my comm.'  
'Right, I'm on it.' 76 nodded, taking the comm and settling back. 'Keep them safe McCree.'  
'Count on it.' Jesse growled, returning to the rest of his team.

Briefly thankful that Gabe had insisted he learn tactics and leadership skills in Blackwatch, Jesse crouched beside Lúcio and Symmetra, scanning the streets around them and tossing around ideas to get his team home.  
'Torbjörn, keep an eye on 76. Don't want him hurtin' himself again.' He directed, rolling his cigarillo between his teeth. 'Symmetra; set your turrets around the doorway leadin' through to the teleporter. We gotta protect it.'  
'It will be done.' Symmetra nodded, hurrying back inside.  
'I’ll make sure he doesn’t go anywhere.' Torbjörn added, hefting his rivet gun and making his way to 76's side.  
'Tracer, help me get Lúcio inside and then I need you to do ya thing. Scout around and let me know where the bastards are hidin'.' Jesse continued, hooking his mechanical arm around Lúcio's back.  
'You got it Jesse.' Tracer agreed, helping to get Lúcio on his feet.  
'Don't look so blue, Lúcio. We ain't gonna leave ya behind. Jus' gotta make sure no one spots us.' Jesse explained, setting the young musician behind some debris in the building where he could be safe. 'Besides, you'll be able to blindside anyone who comes through the door.'

Thinking carefully, Jesse moved to take up a position in the doorway leading to the teleporter room. The teleporter would get them out of danger sure but without knowing exactly where it might spit them out, he was wary. Their jet had been recalled to base, Hanzo's team needed it to get to Canada while the spare jet was undergoing maintenance.  
'So what's the plan?' 76 asked, sitting up slowly, one hand falling to his still tender abdomen. 'Got through to Winston. He's sending the jet to pick us up.'  
'For now we wait. We're okay in here and we'll move once Tracer reports back.' Jesse replied, looking up at the positioned turrets. 'That'll do nicely Symmetra. Now you sit with Lúcio. If anyone comes through that door, you'll be able to take them by surprise.'  
'A wise idea.' she smiled, heading over to join Lúcio.

Leaning against the doorframe, Jesse allowed his shoulders to droop as he reloaded and holstered Peacekeeper. Head bowed, he listened for any trouble and tried to plan out their next move. Was it safer to risk the unsecured teleporter or sit and wait for Winston to send back up? Chewing his cigarillo, he looked over towards Lúcio and Satya, mind drifting to Tracer out there looking for their enemies.

Letting out a strangled yelp as someone grabbed the back of his serape, Jesse got one hand in the fabric to pull it away from his throat as he overbalanced and hit the ground hard. Scrambling for his pistol, he heard the distinct sound of a bullet whistle past him a heartbeat before the teleporter exploded in a blinding halo of blue and white. For a brief moment, Jesse saw 76, Torbjörn and Reaper hunched in the glow before his sight went dark.


End file.
